


First Snow

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Snow, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: Steven and Wallace go for a stroll in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a barn in Southern Nepal
> 
> Explaining how I got there is a story in its own right

_The wonder in his eyes was infectiously adorable._

"So this is what snow looks like..." Wallace removed his glove, watching as the snowflakes steadily fell onto his outstretched palm, melting on contact with his warm skin. "It's so..."

"Cold?" Steven chuckled as he approached his partner from behind. "Your hand will freeze if you don't get that glove on soon."

"Well, yes it's cold of course..." Wallace tugged his glove back on, tucking his hand under his arm to warm it. "But it's... it's strange. I simply can't describe it." He lifted his face to the sky, eyes closing slowly as he relished the sensation of tiny frozen kisses peppering his rosy cheeks and nose.

"I can assure you that any words you can think of have already been used countless times before, dear."

"I know." He sighed, breathing a thick cloud of warmed breath into the frigid air, eyes yawning open as he chuckled to himself. "I must seem like such a big child to you, don't I? You must have had snow all the time when you lived here."

"Well, we had our fair share of white winters. But most of the time it just rained." Indeed, despite having seen more snowy days than Wallace, the sight of snowflakes blustering past the windows still filled Steven with childish delight. Just that morning when he pulled back the curtains to reveal the glittering white world outside, he swore his excitement was on par with the then-awestruck Sootops'.

Steven linked his arm in Wallaces, coaxing him into a leisurely stroll. "I can't imagine it snowing much back home?"

"I know it has snowed in Hoenn before. But that was many years ago." Wallaces steps were tentative, relishing in the satisfying crunch of thick fresh snow beneath his boots. "I wasn't even born back then."

"So it was a very long time ago then!" Steven allowed his tease to be met with a sharp jab to the ribs. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist."

Wallace stuck his lip out, struggling to contain his smile. "If I were younger, I would pelt you with snowballs."

"That would have been a grave mistake. I was the snowball champion back at school."

"Drinking Snowballs doesn't count, you know."

"I was champion in both drinking them and throwing them." Steven held a proud persona, which he dropped with a guffaw. "Not really. I can't say I'm a fan of cocktails."

"Are you not?"

"Nah. I prefer my drinks straight."

"Interesting." Wallaces tone made it clear he preferred cocktails.

They continued their stroll through the park. "I'm partial to a nice whisky, you know."

"I do know." Wallace swayed dizzily, tongue licking the snow from his lips teasingly in a way that easily gave away what he'd chosen as Stevens Christmas present.

Steven found himself copying Wallaces swaggering gait, steps growing rounder and heavier until they eventually synched. "You'll slip if you keep walking like this."

" _I'll_ slip? You're doing it too!"

"Ah, but you see..." Steven stopped and swung his boot up onto his hand. "I have crampons."

"Smartypants." He paused before adding indignantly, "Wait, why didn't you get me any?"

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't know I'd need them!"

"You don't. Because..." In one surprisingly swift and graceful motion, Steven swept Wallace clean off his feet and downwards, so his head was near touching the pavement and his legs kicked high above Stevens head. "I'll catch you if you fall."

Wallace yelped after the sudden movement, and now his cheeks were reddened from the shock, cold and now breathless laughter. "Put me down you idiot."

"Why Wallace, that would mean dropping you." Another effortless swing up, another loud and cheerful shriek from the Sootop, who was now perched on Stevens left shoulder. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Wallace tried to respond, but found his words choked by intense giggling. His eyes were bleary and his nose sniffling by the time he could finally speak. "Steven, I swear, if you drop me now..."

"I won't, I won't..." And with that he bounced Wallace from his shoulder to his bent forearm and lowered him down as gently as a falling feather. "See?"

Wallace hastily adjusted his now rumpled coat and skewed beret, whilst a playfully moody smirk sat on his lips. "Oh Steven, you _are_ mad sometimes."

"If I'm mad, then you're mad for staying with me this long." His eyebrows raised curiously but his eyelids stayed narrow as he counted in his head. "How long has it been now? _Six years_? You're very mad then. Insane even."

Wallace copied Stevens musing experssion, applying a sulky tone. "Six years and _still_ no proposal. What's taking you so long, dear Steven?"

Steven teased back. "Why, all the planning of course. Dear Wallace, I won't have a shabby proposal!"

"Oho, my curiosity is most piqued! What have you got planned?"

"Now, now, that would ruin the surprise."

"You haven't planned anything, have you?"

"I'm not telling!"

"I'll take that as a no then?"

Steven didn't reply, instead opting to bite his lip and sway again. Wallace sighed melodramatically. "Well if you're not going to propose, I guess I'll just have to run away and find another dashing gentleman or fair maiden who'll marry me instantaneously."

"You wouldn't."

"And our wedding will be lavish and will go on for a week and every last member of our families and all our friends will be invited."

"Sounds ghastly."

"And we'll live in a big house in the countryside with a huge garden and have lots of children and two dogs..."

"Good luck getting to work then."

"And every day I'll wake up and say "God I'm glad I didn't marry that awful old Scrooge Steven.""

"If you want to marry me so much, why haven't you proposed?"

"I'm not going to marry you, I've just told you. I'm going to run away with someone else and leave you to be alone forever and ever."

Wallaces words were so heavily laced with over-the-top teasing that Steven was surprised he had managed to keep a completely straight face throughout his little monologue. The pair stared each other down, cheeks puffing out before they finally gave into laughter, grappling each others coats to support themselves. In the heat of the moment, Wallace slipped and keeled head-first towards the ground before Steven hauled him back up, both still howling.

Their laughing slowed and eventually subsided, eyes softly locking. Wallace flicked one last tear from his eye.

"I think you're right. I must be completely _insane_ to have stayed with you so long."

"And I'm equally insane for staying with you too."

They had now moved quite close to each other, hands held low and chests almost touching. Wallace paused, his sea green eyes suddenly growing serious. "But you know something Steven?"

"What is it?"

Wallace leant in, kissing Stevens cheek. _"I would be even more mad without you."_

"Is that so..." Steven mused, rubbing his chilled cheek against Wallaces tender kiss. "How come your lips are so warm? I swear mine are frozen solid."

The kiss became more persistant, edging up to Stevens cheekbone. "I don't know. They just are."

"Fancy warming mine up then?"

"With pleasure." He sealed their lips together, pulling back to mutter, "Goodness, you weren't lying when you said they were freezing."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Wallace didn't answer and instead dipped in again for a more passionate kiss, alternating between Stevens upper and lower lips, caressing them with his teeth as he changed. When he finally replied, his voice had grown husky. "So I'd kiss you, of course."

Steven pressed his forehead against Wallaces. "Did I need to lie then?"

Wallace brushed his nose against Stevens in a playful Eskimo kiss. _"No. No you didn't."_


End file.
